


Rin Zyan: Her Story

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: I wrote this in the past left it alone for a while then finished it so yeah.





	Rin Zyan: Her Story

Hello my peoples I see now that my life is more than a living breathing nightmare of hell because I've been having weird ass dreams lately. I turned 13 last week August 18 which for the past five years since I was 8 I could have sworn that he's still watching me. I see him every once in awhile when I peek out my window. Ever since IT happened he has been watching me.

:5 years ago September 4th, 2010:

Me and my big sisters May (18 years old) and Amber (15 years old) were going to the park like we did every afternoon. We were chatting like usual while May drived. I loved them so much. They always helped me whenever I got bullied. We were almost there as we drove past the forest that I always eagerly watched go by. I saw something, but it was too far away to see. Then out of nowhere a deer ran across the road right in front of us. May panicked and ended up swerving off the road running straight into a tree. A few moments had passed and I woke up with a cut on my forehead along with a few here and there on my arms and legs. I fiddled with the seatbelt trying to see through the tears that were swelling up in my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. After I was finally free from the tightened belt I reached out to my sisters in a daze.

"May, Amber are yo-" I was stopped short when I looked at the windshield… It was shattered. All that raced through my head at that moment was the word no and that word escaped my mouth.

"No no no no no no no no NO!" I soon stared straight at them. I had never felt so terrified in my life. All I could see was May looking so scared as Amber was terrified, except, their bodies weren't the ones that showed it. I was looking straight into their eyes that was all they felt before they were gouged by the shattered glass. The glass impaled their bodies in numerous places. One being their necks, that must have immediately ended their lives, no suffering. I was glad they weren't in any pain when they died. The sounds of ambulances and the lights of police cars is what I heard when they started running to the car. I had a blank look in my eyes when I talked in a monotone and quiet voice turning my head aside.

"They're dead they didn't suffer at all once the shattered glass hit their necks it was over in an instant. I only have a few minor cuts and bruises. The only injury that could cause any damage at all is the cut on my forehead…" I say turning my head having an innocent gaze my eyes locking onto the doctor and continued to speak.

"So may I please go to the park now? We were headed there so I could play, or can I go home?" I ask the doctor being shocked at how calm I was. A nurse leaned in picking me up asking me a few questions.

"Okay dear I'm going to ask you a few questions about what happened alright?" She sat me down on a rock while the other doctors retrieved my sisters corpses from the damaged vehicle. I soon nodded in response not minding if the nurse asked questions.

"Okay sweetie who were the ones with you?" She asks while I looked up with that innocent gaze smiling cheerfully when I spoke.

"They were my big sisters May born June 23rd, 1993 she was a wonderful student and driver. She never smoked or used her phone while driving as well as never drank alcohol. She was always the safest and cautious driver there ever was, not anymore though… Then my second big sister Amber born April 3rd, 1995 she was very sweet when it came to taking care of someone. She was the best sister I ever had, yet not anymore or ever again though…" I say softly the nurse being amazed at how calmly I replied.

"Okay sweetie and who else do you have for family?" She asks my gaze returning to the forest looking at the trees.

"Mommy her name is Ashla she's very sweet and my Daddy his name is Tristan he's the best daddy." I say while she looked at me curiously wondering where my gaze was fixated to.

"Okay sweetheart these are the last questions I have." She says while I nod.

"What's your name? How old are you? And what happened?" She asks which I was staring at her upon hearing the last thing.

"My name is Rin Zayu, I am 8 years old, born August 18, 2002 and for the second part May was driving us to the park we go to every afternoon. We were going past the forest when a deer all of a sudden come out of the forest jumping across the road and May in a panic tried to swerve and miss it resulting in her running off the road into the tree." My eyes trailed off to the car when I finished speaking the nurse pondering over what to say. It was like if she chose the wrong words she would be criticized or something then finally spoke.

"Okay well thank you sweetie." She says leaving while a doctor came over putting bandages on my wounds.

"Hey Rin the police called your parents about what happened and they said they are on their way now." He says me nodding and sighing when I was finally left alone for once.

:A few weeks after the accident:

The Funeral

September 11th, 2010 it was my sister's wake. The next day they were to be buried and me, mommy, daddy, auntie Jessica, uncle Tim, grandma Joeline, and grandpa Rupert were there. Every single person here was in tears, all but me. I already did my crying when it happened. I went up to them in their coffins placing a rose in each of my sister's hair then went back to my seat. The whole ceremony my eyes were fixed outside on a tall man in a suit and tie with no face. The whole time we were engaged in a curious gaze until I heard my mother call my name signaling the ceremony was over. The next day was fairly normal, except on the bottom right corner of May and Amber's dresses was a circle with a big X through it. It was like the faceless man claimed them. I truly found it weird along with the man, but I shook it off...

:Present time August 25th, 2015:

That was until now. I was face to face with this creature, I found out it was called Slenderman. One thing raced through my mind and in one swift sentence it came out of my mouth.

"Were you the one that caused their deaths?" I spoke in a soft monotone voice never looking away from him. I heard a voice that sounded like a chalkboard being scratched with a fork it was painful and annoying.

"Yes my child I am the one that cause May and Amber's deaths." Hearing those words my rage showed through my eyes with a murderous intention laced into my chocolate brown irises. I pulled my small Master Sword blade from its sheath behind my back and if Slenderman didn't jump back when he did he would've gotten a slash on his chest. All I said before I went to strike again was.

"Why!" After yelling that I pounced straight for his neck when he dodged yet again. Strike after strike and dodge after dodge a conversation between us started.

"Because my child you have such great potential that was being held back by them. So they needed to be removed from the picture." I was even more enraged from hearing that.

"So that didn't mean you had to kill them! I'm not your fucking child bastard!" I scream at him.

"Oh but you soon will be Rin just wait." He said with a chuckle.

"I will never be your child Slender not even in your dreams!" I yell striking at him once more only to be grabbed and stopped by a black tendril. I started to struggle in his grasp.

"Oh but child you truly are special now I must go" He says soon disappearing into thin air so I ran home.

:A month later September 25th, 2015:

I was awoken from my sleep by my phone ringing so I grabbed it. I was confused when it said 911 though. I opened the phone clicking the green button to accept the call then put it on speaker laying it on the bedside. I heard a voice from it pretty soon.

"Hello is this Rin, Rin Zayu?" The voice asked.

"Yes this is Rin Zayu speaking." I say softly and sleepily.

"Please come to the hospital Miss Zayu your parents got in a car crash and died" Hearing these words I bolted up out of bed wide awake now ending the call to soon scream.

"No not mom and dad now! Damn it Slenderman was behind this I already know!" I thought to myself packing a bag to bring with me. First thing that went into it too was my Master Sword Blade.

I was so enraged putting my favorite red Aeropostale sweater on zipping it up. I grabbed red and black fingerless gloves slipping them on. I packed some water and snacks just in case as well as some sharp kitchen knives while growling. I stuffed the house key in the bag before zipping it up putting the bag on my back closing and locking the door when I went out.

"It's time for him to pay." I say growling and ran into the forest past trees and bushes.

:Slenderman's POV:

I love this child. She's so interesting, a very important subject indeed. I do regret killing her sisters and her parents, but they were in the way. They were blocking her true potential, her true rage. So I removed them.

It's fun to see this child angered like she was. Her blood was boiling, rage flowing through her body, she was pretty fast like she was fueled by her anger. She will be a great killer, a great proxy, no a great Creepypasta.

:Rin's POV:

I'm running through the forest letting my anger take over. I slow down sighing deeply realising I didn't even know where Slenderman even is. I calmed my mind and looked around seeing a note taped to a tree my head tilting in curiousity. I walk over to look at the piece of paper. I got closer retrieving my blade from my bag holding it tightly. I saw the same symbol that was on my older sister's dresses, a circle with a big X through it. He's nearby I can just sense it.

I hate him, I hate him with all my being. He took everything from me, my sisters my parents, there was nothing else left to take from me. I look around listening closely for movement keeping silent. I thought I was completely on guard, but all of a sudden I was hanging in the air from my feet holding in a scream. Looking forward I saw him and tried to swing, but my arms were soon restricted resulting in me dropping my weapon along with my bag. I was lifted higher soon face to face with Slenderman a low growl coming from my throat.

"Now now Rin there is no need for this behavior at all or else." Slenderman says lifting my blade and pressing it to my neck making me shake.

"I will take the last thing you do have left, your life. You don't want that now do you?" He asks making me shake more my growling coming to a stop. I shake my head calming down the blade removed from my neck.

"Good I'm glad we could come to an understanding Rin, now I must ask. How did you intend to kill a demon?" He asks my eyes wandering away from the other. He was right I had no idea on how to even kill a demon at all. I was set on my feet looking up at Slenderman who had extended his hand to me.

"Come Rin you do not have to consider yourself my child, but I can give you a new home, a new life please come with me Rin." He says softly. I looked away then back to his hand before reluctantly taking it.

"Can I still go home to get the rest of my stuff?" I ask softly looking up at Slenderman who nodded. Soon enough I was brought home which I got the rest of what I would need or want then I took Slenderman's hand once more. Before I knew it we were in front of a big mansion which made me a bit excited to be honest. I ran inside looking around seeing a bunch of people who gave me confused looks which I just gave right back. Slenderman introduced me to everyone before bringing me to my room letting me set up. I was going to like it here even if I didn't get along with some of the others I knew I would love it here in the end. After I was done settling in Slenderman introduced me to his proxies Masky, Hoodie, and Toby which I got along with them easily. I was a bit happy to live here now despite losing everything I was happy to have a new life.


End file.
